


Strange Magic basketball space jam

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Epic Mickey, Little Witch Academia, Space Jam (1996), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Basketball, Epic Battles, Inspired by Real Events, Jam, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: When bad guys start threating the ozone layer some heros go to stop it





	Strange Magic basketball space jam

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro

All Y'all git up itz tahm ta slaym now  
we done gots ayy real jam goin' down  
welcome ta thay ...uhh space jam  
herez y'allz chance, do y'allz dizzle at thay ...uhh space jam  
alraheet. 

come on ayn' slaym, ayn' welcome ta tha jam  
come on ayn' slaym, if y'all wanna jam

[verse 1]  
hey y'all, whatcha gonna do  
hey y'all, whatcha gonna do  
hey y'all, whatcha gonna do  
hey y'all, whatcha gonna do  
party playas up in tha doggy den lets go  
itz y'allz pimp "jay ski" ayy'aheet so  
pass dat there thang ayn' peep me flex  
behaand mah back, y'all know whatz next  
ta tha jam, all up in y'allz face  
wassup, just feel tha bass  
drop it, rock it, down tha roawum  
shake it, quake it, space kaboawum. Jus  
wawk dat there body, wawk dat there body  
make shizzle y'all don't hurt naw body  
get wild ayn' lose y'allz maand  
take dis here thang tha fuck into over-tahm  
hey dj, turn it up  
qcd gon' burn it up  
c'mon y'all git on tha floaw  
so hey, letz go ayy'aheet  
hook]  
everybody git up itz tahm ta slaym now  
we done gots ayy real jam goin' down  
welcome ta tha space jam  
herez y'allz chance, do y'allz dizzle all up in tha space jam  
alraheet. 

[bridge]  
wave y'allz handz up in tha air if y'all feel awful fine  
we're gonna take it tha fuck into overtahm  
welcome ta tha space jam  
herez y'allz chance, do y'allz dizzle all up in tha space jam  
alraheet. 

[verse 2]  
c'mon itz tahm ta git hype say whoop (there it is!)  
c'mon all thay ...uhh fellas say whoop (there it is!)  
c'mon one tahm faw thay ...uhh layies say whoop (there it is!)  
now all thay ...uhh fellas say whoop (there it is!)  
c'mon ayn' run, baby run  
c'mon, c'mon, do it, run baby run  
yeah, y'all wanna hoop. so blast, baby blast  
c'mon ayn' slaym, ayn' welcome ta thay ...err jam  
c'mon ayn' slaym, if y'all wanna jam  
c'mon ayn' slaym, ayn' welcome ta thay ...err jam  
c'mon ayn' slaym, if y'all wanna jam  
slaym, bam, give props ta y'all ma'am  
get on thay ...err floaw ayn' jam  
if y'all peep me on thay ...err microphone  
girl y'all done gots me up in ayy unit  
(move) c'mon, c'mon ayn' start thay ...err game  
(move) break it down, tell me y'allz name  
we thay ...err crew, ay'm thay ...err pimp  
letz dizzle all naheet frawum coast ta coast  
just slide, frawum done left ta raheet  
just slide, you enlaheet  
y'all peep me, drop thay ...err bass  
3-1-1 all up in y'allz face  
jam on it, letz have some fun  
jam on it, one on one  
y'all run thay ...err "o" ayn' ay run thay ...err "d"  
so c'mon baby just jam faw meeverybody git up itz tahm ta slaym now  
we done gots ayy real jam goin' down  
welcome ta thay ...err space jam  
herez y'allz chance, do y'allz dizzle at thay ...err space jam  
alraheet. 

[bridge]  
wave y'allz handz up in tha air if y'all feel awful fine  
we're gonna take it tha fuck into overtahm  
welcome ta tha space jam  
herez y'allz chance, do y'allz dizzle all up in tha space jam  
alraheet. 

[verse 3]  
hey layies muthafucka! (yeah!)  
y'all locked n loaded ta stop, biatch? (no!)  
y'all wanna know why, biatch? (why?)  
cuz itz ayy slaym jam!  
fellas muthafucka! (yeah)  
y'all locked n loaded ta stop, biatch? (no!)  
y'all wanna know why, biatch? (why?)  
itz tahm ta slaym jam!

[hook]  
everybody git up itz tahm ta slaym now  
we done gots ayy real jam goin' down  
welcome ta tha space jam  
herez y'allz chance, do y'allz dizzle all up in tha space jam  
alraheet. 

wave y'allz handz up in tha air if y'all feel awful fine  
we're gonna take it tha fuck into overtahm  
welcome ta tha space jam  
herez y'allz chance, do y'allz dizzle all up in tha space jam  
alraheet. 

[verse 4]  
c'mon, ever'body say "nah nah nah nah nah"  
c'mon, c'mon let me hear y'all say "hey ey ey o"  
c'mon, c'mon ever'body "nah nah nah nah nah"  
just take tha tahm ta say "hey ey ey o"  
check it out, check it out  
y'all locked n loaded faw dis here, biatch? (you know dat shiznit son!)  
nah. y'all ain't ready!  
y'all locked n loaded faw dis here, biatch? (you know dat shiznit son!)  
c'mon check it out, y'all locked n loaded ta jam, biatch? (you know dat shiznit son!)  
nah fo' realz. Ay, ay don't be thinkin so  
y'all locked n loaded ta jam, biatch? (you know dat shiznit son!)  
c'mon


End file.
